Trampolines provide popular recreational opportunities among children and young adults, as well as athletes engaged in competitive gymnastics. Although popular in use, above-ground trampolines are often characterized as unsafe because of a significant number of trampoline-related injuries. Specifically, the most common trampoline-related injuries include sprains, cuts, concussions, and various forms of bodily fractures, including life-threatening fractures to the skull and spine. Many such injuries occur when the trampoline user falls from the above-ground trampoline and sustains injury upon impact with the surface below the trampoline. The extent of the injuries is often exacerbated by the added height of the above-ground trampoline. When combined with the jump height, the added height of the trampoline increases the energy of impact, which, in turn, increases the severity of the injury.
In an effort to reduce the number and severity of trampoline fall-related injuries, medical associations have recommended that the trampoline jumping surface be positioned at ground level, thereby reducing the fall height. Notwithstanding such recommendations, there have been barriers to implementing trampoline systems having a ground-level jumping surface, including cost, non-standard design and construction requirements, difficulties in construction, and/or difficulties in disassembling and relocating the in-ground trampoline unit.
Although recreational users recognize the need for an in-ground trampoline system (i.e., placing the trampoline jumping mat or surface at ground level), there has heretofore not been a cost effective, convenient mechanism for individual homeowners or recreational users to install an in-ground trampoline system. The primary challenge of installing and maintaining an in-ground trampoline is the construction of a retaining wall around the perimeter of pit within which the trampoline is placed. Many of the retaining wall systems available to the homeowner or professional landscaper are expensive, massive, and require highly complex construction such as railroad tie wall systems, concrete pours, timber lattices, or the like. In addition, these conventional retaining walls are difficult to dissemble or remove when the homeowner relocates or desires to make landscaping alterations. Further, these massive retaining walls can represent an additional hazard to the trampoline user who falls from the trampoline and impacts the retraining wall.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an inexpensive, modular in-ground trampoline system and method of installation there of, wherein a user can enjoy the safety and accessibility of an outdoor ground-level trampoline jumping surface without undue expense and/or overly complex construction, and is provided with the further advantages and features described herein below.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar but not necessarily identical elements.